Kriminal
Adam Faulkner (better known by his ring name of Kriminal) is an American professional wrestler. He currently resides in Texas, but maintains a home in Denver. He recently purchased a home in Seattle as well.He is currently signed to the AWF (American Wrestling Federation), and competes on their weekly program Monday Night Madness. A founding member of the stable M.D.M.A. (Most Dangerous Men Alive) along with G.W.L., Eddie "Trauma" North, and Walter "Relief" South. Early life Adam was born on January 27, 1981 in Tyler, TX. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father remains unknown. He was moved from foster home to foster home due to his bad behavior, which consisted of violent tendencies and criminal acts. At the age of 10, he eventually ended up in the city of Midland, TX where he first met long-time friend and fellow wrestler Greg Taktarov. It would be he who first inroduced Adam to wrestling. NLE (2004) It would not be until 2004 when Adam finally hired by a legitimate promotion. He was hired by NLE (Next Level Entertainment) mere months before the company folded due to lack of strong leadership. He had no memorable matches of note. D.O.A. (2005 - 2009) After NLE closed Adam and Greg co-founded the wrestling school Denver Obliteration Academy (D.O.A.) together as a way to hone their skills and help train the next generation. It was around this time the Greg first begins training for his return to wrestling after a long recovery from serious injuries he got in one of the most brutal matches in wrestling history. Adam moved to Denver and stayed there to manage the school. AWF and M.D.M.A. (2009 - Present) In October 2009 he returns to professional wrestling, once again at the urge of Greg who had just signed a contract with AWF.Adam joins him in the AWF and immediately causes contoversy, After being with the company lees than a week, he is involved in a fight including Greg and two other AWF wrestlers: the brothers Eddie North and Walter South, resulting in the death of Eddie's girlfriend Veronica. The four men eventually work out their differences and form a powerful alliance together: The Most Dangerous Men Alive (M.D.M.A.). News *Defeated Jeremy Goss in AWF debut on October 12. *Founded The M.D.M.A. with G.W.L., Relief, and Trauma on October 17. *Defeated "The Cardiac Animal" Ryan Magnus on October 19. *Competed in AWF's firsrt Haunted PPV on October 31 *Lost to Ryan Magnus in a #1 Contenders Match for the World Championship on November 9. He was also assaulted backstage by the short-lived group called Lethal Impact, where he suffered cracked ribs and a fractured shull. In Wrestling Entrance Music *''Smoth Criminal'' by Michael Jackson (NLE) *''Hip-Hop Police by Chamilionaire (AWF) Finishing Moves *'Lethal Injection''' - Pumphandle Guillotine-choke Powerbomb *'Homcide Drop' - Psycho Driver *'Gangsta's Paradise '- Hell's Gate *'Mug Shot' - Carbon Footprint *'MDK' - S.O.S. *'''KLS Konnection- '''Swiss Death (mostly performed w/Kriminal after Kriminal uses a Gorrilla Press Slam or Flapjack, GWL hits the move as the opponent falls) Signature Moves *Big Boot *Powerbomb *Flapjack *Sidewalk Slam *Knee Lift *Clothesline *Shoulder Block *Sleeper *Leg Drop *Back-Breaker *Spear *Stomps *Belly to Back Wheelbarrow Facebuster *Exploder Suplex *Military Press Slam *Running Delayed Elbow Drop (with theatrics) *Samoan Drop *Scoop Powerslam *Snake Eyes Quotes *I'm so cool... It's kriminal.